


stars.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Before graduation, Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: the stars kept shining.





	stars.

**Author's Note:**

> so. i was about to publish another fic when i noticed it'd be my 100th fic posted and i wanted my 100th post to be nozonicoeli, so here it is. i just finished writing this, and even if i like to edit a lot and take a few days to do it, this time this is just full of feelings and no editions-- just raw feelings, lmao. please enjoy this little mess about three messes whom i deeply love.

The night before they graduated was a clear one, so Nozomi took them out to see the stars. Star talk aside, there was some kind of weird silence surrounding them; every time one of them stopped talking that weird feeling was more than palpable and they all noticed it but didn’t mention it. That until Nico snapped.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Nico said, standing up from the grass and looking at Nozomi and Eli desperately. “Can’t do this anymore.” She repeated. Eli frowned.

“What can you not do anymore?” She asked. Nico sighed.

“Can’t pretend everything’s gonna be okay, you know? Can’t pretend it’ll still be the same once we leave school.” She was looking somewhere else when she said that. It was common knowledge that when it came to her true feeling Yazawa Nico was more than secretive and avoided talking about them as much as possible, which made her now feel embarrassed and dumb.

Eli’s frown turned bigger at her answer. Nico frowned, too.

“Don’t play dumb, Ayase. I know you feel the same.” She said. Then Nozomi sat down.

“Nicocchi—”

“Don’t-don’t ‘Nicocchi’ me, alright? I’m just… I’m sick of this. The last few days have passed like this and things just get more and more awkward because we feel it, see? We know everything will change once we graduate. We know everything will… You know what? I’m leaving.” She said, and as she started to walk away, Nozomi started talking.

“It doesn’t mean it’ll change for the worse, Nicocchi. Changes are not always bad. You have little faith in us, I see.” She didn’t sound playful in the last sentence and that made Nico stop walking away and walk near them. “It’s-it’s hard for all of us, Nicocchi. Leaving school… It’s kind of like leaving home.” Nozomi said. Eli and Nico were in awe. Nozomi never stuttered nor talked about her feelings, either. None of them did.

“But leaving home doesn’t mean we can’t find a new one and—” Nozomi suddenly stopped. She wasn’t crying nor her voice was breaking but Nico and Eli could feel she was heartbroken. Eli chuckled sad chuckles and looked up to the sky.

“You know what? I also saw school as a home, but as I think about it, the people that were there were the ones that made me feel at home. You two, the other girls… That’s my home. And now, as we leave… I’m sure we will stay together, you know why? Because there is this-this kind of connection that makes us end up with each other no matter how much we want to avoid it.” She chuckled again. “And I promise—damn, I swear to god I’ll never let you to go. Not you.” And her voice sounded sad but sure, full of past memories. Nozomi smiled at her. Nico did a little, too.

“Guess I’ll have to annoy you two forever, even if there is no student council room to hang out in.” Nico said after some minutes. The two of them looked at Nozomi.

“I wouldn’t want it any other day.” And the stars kept shining. The ones on the sky did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> pd: i love nozonicoeli more than everything.
> 
> take care, remember to smile, and peace out! o7


End file.
